Drogas ou Drogas
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio, problemas com pontuação e dorgas. Nada mais.


_Título original: _Verdade ou desafio?  
><em>Autora:<em> Jade Andrade **(*começa a cantar e dançar a música de Caminho das Índias* Eu sei, eu sei... A Jade era d'O Clone.)  
><strong>_Link: _http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6962386 / 1 / verdade _ ou _ desafio

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

**Foi uma indicação da **_Jully_**! Owwn, minha primeira indicação *-*  
>*vira purpurina*<br>Ok, vamos acabar com essa boiolice e ir logo ao que interessa...**

* * *

><p>Verdade ou desafio? <strong>(Você já disse o título <strong>_**disso**_** antes, querida autora.)**

Simas e Dino resolveram fazer uma pequena brincadeira com seus amigos chamada verdade ou desafio, mas será que isso dará certo? **(Oi? Isso é tipo uma sinopse dentro do capítulo? *perdida*)**

Ah, merlin **(Merlin com letra maiúscula, por favor.) **não devia ter aceitado isso **(A autora é quem não deveria ter escrito isso. Mas tudo bem. Deus é misericordioso.)** não devia mesmo argh se arrependimento matasse. **(Argh, se **_**não**_** usar pontuação matasse!) **Estaria morta estirada no chão aqui. **(A autora também estaria. A propósito, quem é você? ) **Agora por que eu aceitei? **(Por que em fics **_**trash**_** os personagens aceitam de tudo?) **Por causa de Harry Potter, tenho que suportar agora Cho-galinha-Chang,Draco-Doninha-Malfoy **(Ahh, quanto amor! *-* Mas o que o Malfoy e a Cho estão fazendo no meio desse jogo?) **tirando Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas. **(Tirando o Simas e o Dino o quê? Cadê o resto da frase?)**

- Certo **(Pontinho.) **vamos começar logo – disse Hermione cansada de esperar **(Hmm, apressadinha! Tá querendo cumprir desafio, é? http : / / bit . ly / jRH SWn)**

- certo **(Letra maiúscula em começo de frase, por favor. E deveria ter um ponto aqui.) **quem gira a garrafa primeiro? **(EU GIRO! EU GIRO! *apanha*) **– perguntou Ron

- eu giro **(Letra maiúscula é luxo, né?) **– disse Harry e Draco em coro. **(Quem é "Harry e Draco"? Personagem novo? *-* Oh, wait... Como **_**um**_** personagem fala em coro?)**

- deixa que eu giro então está bem? – perguntou Ginny **(Intrometida!)**

- por que não podem ser eu ou o Dino? **(UMBEIJOS, CONCORDÂNCIA!) **– perguntou Simas emburrado **(E lá vem discussão digna de criança de 5 anos.)**

- deixa que a Luna gire então – disse Hermione **(Olha! A moral do Simas e do Dino tá indo embora! *dá tchau*)**

- ah, claro **(Qual o problema com os pontos finais? Se não gosta deles, use pelo menos uma exclamação!) **sempre você tentando falar por todos não é Granger? – disse Cho Chang zangada. **(Segura essa! -q)**

- fica quieta ai Chang – disse Gina **(Autora, decida se vai chamar a menina de Ginny ou Gina!) **tão irritada ou mais com ela. **(Menina de pavio curto.)**

- gente **(VÍGULA!) **dá pra pararem de brigar, por favor?– perguntou Luna com aquele olhar sonhador de sempre. **(Tô desistindo de comentar sobre a letra maiúscula no começo da frase, porque pelo o que pude ver isso não existe no mundo da autora.)**

- vamos começar – disse Dino ignorando Luna. **(E a moral da Luna aproveitou que a do Dino e a do Simas tava indo embora e foi junto!)**

Ele girou a garrafa que parou de frente para **Cho e Hermione **o clima ficou tenso. **(Uaaaau, quanta tensão! Olha só! *aponta pro próprio braço* Até me arrepiei com tamanha tensão!)**

- Verdade ou Desafio Granger? **(O jogo mudou de "Verdade ou Desafio" para "Verdade ou Desafio Granger"? Será que esse é mais divertido? *pensando*) **– perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- desafio – todos olharam para Hermione surpresos. **(OOOOOOHHH! http : / / bit . ly / l7O Q95)**

- tudo bem – disse olhando maldosamente – dê um selinho no Ronald. **(HAISUHAIUSHAIUSHAISUHAIS. UAAAAAAAAU! COMO A CHO É MÁ! MEU DEUS! Cuidado ao entrar na igreja, Cho! Você pode pegar fogo! )**

- O QUE? COMO É QUE É? O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO? – gritou Ron desesperado. **(O Ron é gay? '-')**

- vai amarelar Granger? **(Amarelar Granger? Quantas coisas em homenagem à família da Hermione!) **– perguntou com um tom malicioso. **(Mas a Cho daqui é uma bitch '-')**

- não! por que eu iria amarelar? Sou da grifinoria não é mesmo **(Não, você é da Grifinória.) **– disse e ela a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, **(ELA QUEEEM? Hermione? Cho? Gina? Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha?) **ela caminhou até Ron murmurou no ouvido dele desculpa **(O Ron dessa fic é gay? Da fruta que a Hermione gosta, ele chupa até o caroço! -Q)** e deu um selinho nele só que neste momento ninguém viu o rosto de Harry que fez uma careta e ficou sério. **(Isso é um slash H/R? Ou o Harry ficou bravinho por causa da Hermione?) **

Hermione girou a garrafa que parou em **Gina e Cho (PONTO FINAL, AUTORA! Se bem que não se pode exigir muita coisa dessa autora... Ela não coloca ponto nem no meio da frase, pra **_**tentar **_**dar sentido em alguma coisa por aqui.)**

- verdade ou desafio **(VÍRGULA!) **Chang?

- verdade – disse meio temerosa sabia muito bem que Gina a odiava. **(Além de bitch é cagona! Ah, vaisefudê!)**

- depois nós que somos covardes né? - disse a provocando **(É ISSO AÍ, GINA! UHUUUL! o/)** – você traiu o Harry com o Justino?

A corvinal **(Sério, qual o problema com letra maiúscula? Começo a achar que isso exige muito do intelecto da autora.) **gelou sabia que não podia mentir, pois tinha um feitiço contra mentiras na sala estava muito encrencada **(Pontuação manda lembranças.) **– sim. **(Pra que separar os parágrafos quando podemos escrever tudo na mesma linha? Economiza espaço e tempo, porque daí é uma tecla a menos pra apertar, né?) **– todos olharam espantados, menos Harry ele não estava nem ai pra ela há muito tempo **(TOMA ESSA! -Q E deveria ter um ponto aqui, autora querida.)** Gina percebeu **(Percebeu o quê? Que o Harry não estava nem aí pra Cho? Tô perdida! AAAHH!) **e deu um sorriso enorme **(PONTO!) **então Cho girou a garrafa.

Parou em **Simas e Luna**.

- verdade ou desafio Dilua? **(Como assim Dilua? Primeiro: é Di-Lua. Segundo: ISSO É BULLYING, MENINO!)**

- desafio. **(Ê, Luna!)**

- beije o Ron.

- O QUE? HOJE É O DIA DE PERSIGAM O RONALD É? – gritou nervoso sabia que seus sentimentos tinham mudado em relação à Luna não podia beija-lá. **(Seus sentimentos em relação a Luna tinham mudado e por isso não podia beijá-la? Ele gostava dela e não gosta mais porque agora é gay? ***_**muito**_** perdida*)**

Ela foi até ele e beijou seu rosto, todos a olharam estranhando – vocês não falaram onde – deu e ombros e girou a garrafa. **(HAISUHAIUSHAIUSH. Por isso eu gosto da Luna. Ela é ingênua *-*)**

**Dino e Draco** – verdade ou desafio? **(Quem perguntou?)**

- desafio – disse confiante. **(Ah, meu Deus! Quem respondeu? O_O)**

- beije de língua a Hermione – ele arregalou os olhos. **(Eu não sei quem arregalou os olhos, mas se eu fosse menino e tivesse que beijar a Hermione dos livros também arregalaria os meus.) **– como é? – _não podia ter escutado certo ele queria beijar a Gina. _**(É o Dino que tá se recusando a beijar a Hermione?)**

- amarelando Malfoy? **(Eles não "amarelam Hermione" mais. Agora a onda é "amarelar Malfoy") **– perguntou Simas e Cho ao mesmo tempo.

Ele levantou e foi até Hermione **(PONTO!) **ela estava estática não queria beijá-lo, só podia ser castigo beijar Malfoy. **(AAAHHH! Eles queriam que o Malfoy beijasse a Hermione! PERAE! Ele queria beijar a Gina? QUE PORRA DE FIC É ESSA?)**

- pode parar ai **(VÍGULA!) **Malfoy – disse Harry cerrando os dentes.

_Graças a Merlin pensou Hermione. _**(TCHAAAU, PONTUAÇÃO! *acena*)**

_Ah, Merlin eu te amo _**(Deveria ter alguma pontuação aqui. PORRA, AUTORA! *joga livro de gramática*) **_obrigado por não me deixar beijar a Granger. _**(POOOORRA, AUTORA! Como assim você coloca ponto final onde não deve e não põe onde deve? AAHHHHHHH! *arranca tufos de cabelo*) **_Pensou Draco feliz_

- ele tem que beijar Harry **(Será que é bom "beijar Harry"? *reflete*)**– disse Dino que se calou ao ver Harry o fuzilando com o olhar. **(A BEESHA TÁ ATACAAAADA!)**

_Cala a boca Dino seu idiota se eu tiver que beijar Malfoy eu te azaro até sua 3 geraçã Hermione _**(HEEEEEEEEEEIN? O que se passou aqui? Ela pensou e esperou que ele a obedecesse?)**

- beije a você então... – disse Simas. **(Essa tal de "você" deve ser bonita pro Simas querer que o Harry a beije.)**

- tá bom, se for pra nenhum de vocês encostarem a boca de vocês nela eu beijo. **(UUI! Mas não pode encostar a boca em nenhuma parte dela ou só na boca? -q)**

Hermione corou furiosamente **(PONTO, CARAALHO!) **_Harry Potter vai me beijar Merlin _**(Deve ser bom "beijar Merlin".)** _me beijar! Eu Hermione Granger! _**(Você Hermione Granger. Eu Sophia Wood. Eu querer estrangular autora escrever isso que chamar de fic! -Q)**

Harry corou também logo depois de falar tudo aquilo **(Deveria ter um ponto final aqui, não deveria?)** _beijar Hermione? _**(É, MEU! FALOU AGORA FAZ, NÉ?) **_Hermione Granger sua melhor amiga seu panaca vai acabar com tudo! Burro pensou _**(Burros pensam? É, considerando a quantidade de fic **_**trash**_** que existe...)**_- uma voz em sua cabeça que parecia com a de Ron falou para de ser idiota não tá vendo que ela quer – não ela não quer – a quer sim olha pra ela idiota vai beijar ela logo. _**(Se alguém entender, por favor me explique.)**

- HARRY – ele olhou assustado para Dino lhe chamando **(Tá em choque?)**– tá esperando o que?

Ele caminhou até ela estendeu a mão para garota se levantar que aceitou então ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, **(TCHAAAAU, PONTUAÇÃO! *acena*) **ele colocou sua mão na cintura da garota e ela instintivamente enlaçou o pescoço dele, então ele tomou sua boca no começo **(Tomou sua boca no começo?) **foi um beijo leve mais **(Mas, autora. MAS!) **logo depois ele passou a língua pelos lábios da morena ela entreabriu os lábios e começaram a se beijar línguas **(Começaram a se beijar línguas?) **com uma sincronia só parecia que tudo tinha ficado em silencio apenas os dois se beijando. **(Ficou silêncio apenas os dois se beijando. O beijo deles deveria fazer barulho, tipo aqueles desentupidores de pia? HAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH) **

- podem parar agora – disse Dino.

Eles se separaram e viram todos os olhares em cima deles **(Será que dói ter olhares em cima? #fail) **com sorrisos maliciosos, ambos coraram furiosamente e voltaram para seus lugares. **(Primeiro quase se engolem, mas depois sentem vergonha? AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!)**

Draco girou e parou em **Ron e Hermione**.

- Verdade ou desafio Mione? **(E o jogo muda de nome AGAIN!)**

- verdade

- o Harry beijou bem? – ambos coraram furiosamente. **(Ambos quem? Harry e Hermione? Rony e Hermione? WHO?)**

_Por que eu fui inventar de ensinar pra eles o feitiços de mentiras? Vou ter que contar a verdade. _**(SE FUDEEU!)**

- beijou sim. – ela voltou a corar e evitou olhar qualquer um que estava ali. **(Eu tô falando: primeiro faz o negócio e depois sente vergonha? AAH, VAISEFUDÊ!)**

Hermione girou a garrafa e parou em **Harry e Cho**.

- Verdade ou desafio Chang? **(Essa autora desconhece os vocativos.)**

- desafio.

- beija de língua o Simas – disse com um sorriso vitorioso. **(Sorriso vitorioso POR QUÊ?)**

Ela o encarou surpresa – nem pensar!

- Dino? **(Dino como segunda opção, coitado! HISUAHIUSHAISH)**

- fico com o Simas mesmo argh **(RACISTA!) **– fez cara de nojo e foi até o garoto depois que o beijou girou a garrafa. **(Eu vou começar a chorar, porque essa autora não sabe usar pontuação. Tô falando sério.)**

**Draco e Gina**

_Agora eu beijo a Weasley hahaha! Pensou Draco com um sorriso._ **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, NÃO! Isso aqui tem D/G? Infortúnio! #funérea)**

- Weasley verdade ou desafio? **(Como será uma "Weasley verdade"?)**

- Desafio – disse a garota confiante

- certo, então beije o Potter na boca. **(WAIT A MINUTE! Draco pensa: "Agora vou beijar a Weasley" e manda ela beijar o Harry? HEIN?)**

- nem pensar! Não sou trairá muito! **(Vamos aprender a acentuar, querida autora? *joga livro de português* APROVEITA E VÊ COMO SE PONTUA, PORRA!) **Muito menos fura olho de amiga **(Olha a Gina falando mais do que devia!) **– disse Gina sem pensar todos a olharam **(Todos a olharam sem pensar?) **sem entender, **(Ninguém pensa, ninguém entende...)** mas **(APRENDEU QUE É MAS! *-*)** Hermione parecia que tinha entendido perfeitamente, pois corou tanto que tinha ficado da cor dos cabelos de Gina. **(Hermione ficou laranja? Eu não fico laranja quando eu fico corada!)**

- é **(*chuta acento indevido*) **nem venha querer que eu beije o Simas por que ele beijou a galinha da Chang e não quero pegar baba dela **(MAÔE! SEGURA ESSA, CHO!)** – disse cortando Draco – e Dino já cansei de beijar ele então manda outro desafio. **(EITA PORRA! Cansou só de beijar, é? HSIUAHSIUAHSIU.)**

Draco abriu um sorriso malicioso para a pequena ruiva.

- então sobra a mim Weasley – ela corou e balançou a cabeça freneticamente que não – a menos que queira beijar o teu irmão? **(EECA! INCESTO NÃO! INCESTO NÃO!)** – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Todos na sala olhavam de um para outro. **(Isso me lembrou os Vingadores do Fandom. TODOS CHORA. HAISUHAIUSHAIUSAIUSH.)**

- claro Malfoy por que você é um pervertido eu também tenho que ser obvio que não vou beijar meu irmão. **(Cadê os acentos, autora? Cadê a pontuação? CADÊ O NEXO DESSA PORRA?)**

- então sobra eu pequena Weasley. **(Hmmm... (6))**

- prefiro beijar o professor Snape – disse a ruiva fazendo uma cara azeda para Draco. **(E a moral do Draco está indo embora também! *acena*)**

Todos estavam tão atentos à discussão de ambos que não perceberam quando Hermione e Harry sumiram. **(Nossa! O Harry e a Hermione são invisíveis, por acaso?)**

- ah, discussão tá boa, **(**_**A**_** discussão, autora. A! NÃO É "AH, DISCUSSÃO!" *massageia as têmporas*) **mas cadê o Harry? – perguntou Dino coçando a cabeça. **(É PIOLHO! CORRAM! SALVEM SEU CORO CABELUDO!)**

- Hermione também sumiu – disse Simas com os olhos brilhando em malicia – eles foram terminar o que começaram aqui... **(Eita, Simas! Não precisa explicitar assim desse jeito!)**

Eles começaram a procurar ambos na sala precisa, **(NEM ISSO CONSEGUE ESCREVER COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA!) **até que Cho os achou no jardim pela janela eles olharam para fora para vê-los. **(PELA JANELA DA ****SALA PRECISA**** ELES CONSEGUIRAM VER OS DOIS NO JARDIM? EITA PORRA!)**

- pô cadê? O beijo? Amasso? **(Eu tô ficando MUITO irritada com essa fic...)** Eles estão conversando mais **(Desaprendeu de novo. Merda. É MAS!) **esse Harry é mole mesmo. **(O Simas dessa fic é quase um maníaco do parque!)**

- cala boca Simas se não nós não conseguiremos escutar – disse Gina **(Migs, vocês não vão ouvir nem se ficarem em silêncio! ESTÁ NO SÉTIMO ANDAR, CARALHO! NO SÉTIMO ANDAR! SÓ DÁ PRA OUVIR SE ELES GRITAREM E ESTIVER UM SILÊNCIO SEPUCRAL! *arranca tufos de cabelo* Procure saber melhor sobre Hogwarts antes de escrever uma fic, autora.)**

- Mi, desculpa mesmo pelo beijo. **(OI? HEIN? A cena mudou para os jardins do nada?)**

_**- Não creio que ele pediu desculpa pelo beijo, que cara mole – disse Simas e Cho revirou os olhos e saiu de perto da janela resmungando "não quero olhar essa melação". **_**(Por que isso está em negrito e itálico? E pela primeira vez, concordo com algo nessa fic. Por que o Harry pediu desculpas? ESPERA AÍ! COMO ELES OUVIRAM? AAAAHHH, FUCK!)**

- Harry já te disse não foi nada, nossa amizade não vai acabar por causa de um beijo. **(RECEEBA! Ela só quer sua amizade, Harry. DEAL WITH IT!)**

Ambos estavam sentados na grama olhando para as estrelas, mas os olhares se cruzaram por um momento **(Eles estavam olhando as estrelas e os olhares se cruzaram...) **Harry sentiu-se quente por dentro com apenas o olhar de Hermione. **(Traduzindo: Harry ficou duro só com o olhar de Hermione. Ou talvez ele esteja com azia...)**

Ele então se aproximou de Hermione e tocou seu rosto com uma mão e acariciou sua bochecha, **(Vamos tentar imaginar o que a outra mão do Harry tocou...) **Hermione arrepiou - se com o toque da mão de Harry parecia que uma corrente elétrica tinha passado pelo seu corpo, ele se aproximou mais até sua respiração ser sentida por ela, e a dela por ele então seus lábios se tocaram. **(Um comentário sobre esse parágrafo idiota: pontuação manda mais lembranças.)**

_**- tava demorando esse Harry é mole demais eu já teria catado ela há horas – disse Simas se gabando. **_**(Se gabando do que? Ele já catou a Hermione, por acaso?)**

_**- ahan, claro igual você catou a Chang não é? – disse Gina irônica **_**(SEGURA ESSA!)**

_**Gina se afastou da janela para caminhar até a porta **_**(Deveria ter um ponto, um "mas" ou qualquer outra merda aqui!) **_**antes que chegasse até a **_**(Chuta o "a" indevido.) **_**ela Draco a empurrou na parede e a beijou. **_**(Porque o Draco faz muito isso.)**

No começo foi um beijo calmo, mas logo depois estavam se beijando com mais calor, **(Mas como esse povo acende fácil!) **eles deitaram na grama **(CA-RA-LHO! MAS QUE GRAMA, ENERGÚMENO? QUEM COLOCOU GRAMA NA SALA PRECISA?) **e ficaram se beijando até o ar de seus pulmões acabarem. **(Ai meu toba, viu u_u)**

_**- Gina eu sei que você me ama admita – disse Draco sem ar. **_**(Pessoas quando estão sem ar não conseguem falar.)**

_**- cala a boca e me beija – disse ela com um sorriso e voltaram a se beijar. **_**(EEITA PORRA!)**

_**- Luna – chamou Ron **_**(Ainda estou pensado no porque disso estar em negrito e itálico! Só faltou sublinhar essa porra!)**

_**- Oi Ronald **_**(O ROCK DO RONALD, DANCE COM O RONALD (8) HASIUHAISUHAISU, eu vou largar as dorgas...)**

_**- bom... er... que... eu gosto..de ... você – disse ele corando violentamente. **_**(Ele ficou laranja, que nem a Hermione, ou corou de um jeito normal? E eu errei quanto ao Ron ser gay...)**

_**- eu também gosto de você Ron – disse ela **_

_**- sério? – ela assentiu – er... posso te beijar? – ela riu e afirmou, então a beijou. **_**(HAUISHAIUSHAIUSH. "Posso te beijar?" . Depois o Harry que é mole! Pelo menos ele não pergunta, já chega chegando! HASIUHA.)**

- Mi, eu te amo... **(EITA PORRA! Desde quando voltou para os jardins? O_O) **você aceita namorar comigo? **(Mas só deu UM beijinho e já vai namorar? Olha a carência.) **– perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos dela

Os olhos da morena encheram de lagrimas – Mi me desculpa... **(Perceba o que você fez, autora. A Hermione ficou deprimida por você colocar ela com o Harry! ISSO É QUASE UM INCESTO!) **

- Harry para de me pedir desculpa... – ele a olhou confuso **(Confuso com o que, estrupício?) **– eu também te amo **(Como irmão, certo? CERTO?)**

- mas... – ela colocou um dedo em seus lábios. **(Isso só acontece em filme. Na vida real o povo tampa a boca com a mão toda ou manda um "cala a boca, porra!")**

- me deixa terminar – ele assentiu e ela retirou o dedo de seus lábios – claro que aceito – e o beijou. **(Ah, que lindo! *-* -NOT)**

_**- Cho vamos aceite isso que você gamou em meus beijos – sussurrou Simas no ouvido da corvinal. **_**(Que beijo**_**S**_**? Foi só ****um****!)**

_**- Finnigan, não gamei em nada – disse ela perdendo a paciência. **_**(Receba essa, Simas. E aprende a ser menos tarado.)**

_**- Cho não se faça de difícil – disse mordiscando a orelha de Cho. **_

_**- aargh, que nojo... sai de mim... Finnigan... – disse saindo correndo da sala precisa. **_**(Simas não consegue nem seduzir/seja lá o que a autora queria/arrepiar a Cho...)**

_**- Dino você viu ela gamou em mim cara **_**(Estou pensando... Esse Simas está parecendo o Howard, de The Big Bang Theory!) **_**– disse dando uma piscadela pra Cho que saia bufando. **_**(Se ela estava saindo, estava de costas. Nem viu a piscadela.)**

_**Fim**_

N/A: Oi amados boom **(I LIKE THAT BOOM BOOM POW...) **minha nova fic espero que tenham gostado deixem reviews tá falando que odiaram ou gostaram ou que está um lixo... **(Bom, sua fic foi ripada. Deduza como ela deve estar.)**

* * *

><p><strong>E com essa fic eu aprendi que: http :  / bit . ly / mUi wPV  
>Sabe o que é melhor? TEM UMA REVIEW DIZENDO QUE GOSTOU! QUE GOSTOU! POOOOOOOOOOOORRAAAA!<br>Isso só me faz ter mais certeza de que o apocalipse está chegando.**


End file.
